Feelings Firework
by Aethelthryn
Summary: OS Concours. Slash ASP/SM. Albus se retrouve mêlé aux histoires de Rose, ce qui l'entraîne sur le chemin de Scorpius... Et rien n'est jamais simple avec James et ses préjugés. Un vrai feu d'artifice de sentiments!


**Auteur**: Aethelthryn

**Titre**: Feelings Firework

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: Albus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy

**Disclaimer**: la plupart des personnages et l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent sont l'entière propriété de la grande JKR, je ne fais que lui emprunter sans en retirer le moindre profit.

**Avertissement**: Ceci est un slash/yaoi donc il est question d'une histoire d'amour entre _deux hommes_, vous êtes prévenus ! Pas de lemon.

**Note**: Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'un concours sur le forum où je suis inscrite (harryplusdraco) avec les contraintes suivantes : ce doit être un Albus/Scorpius, ils ne doivent pas être dans la même maison et l'histoire doit se dérouler alors qu'ils sont en âge d'être à Poudlard. Le thème portait sur « feu d'artifice » et les mots suivant étaient à placer : ourson en peluche, épluche pomme de terre, berceau, robe de bal et complication.

**FEELINGS FIREWORK**

La neige était tombée cette nuit-là, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Albus, recouvrant les rues de son manteau de pureté. L'adolescent, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre du salon, observait le paysage comme s'il cherchait à capturer le moindre détail que lui offrait la lumière des vieux lampadaires. Le silence régnait au 12 square Grimmaurd, seulement perturbé par le tic-tac de la grande horloge qui indiquait en cet instant une heure bien trop matinale. Albus appréciait ce calme qui lui permettait de se plonger plus profondément dans ses pensées, de réfléchir aux différentes petites choses qui lui passaient par la tête. A Poudlard, il n'avait pas la possibilité de s'isoler ainsi, sans cesse déranger par ses camarades de chambre ou les différents membres de sa famille.

La plancher craqua dans le couloir, le sortant de sa contemplation. Il pensa avec regret qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques secondes de solitude. Il posa son regard sur la porte à l'instant même où la poignée commençait à s'abaisser. La porte s'ouvrit sur son père vêtu d'une longue robe de chambre rouge. Albus ne retint pas son sourire face à ce visage encore empreint de fatigue, encadré par une masse de cheveux bruns en bataille. On lui disait souvent qu'il était l'exacte réplique de son père et, même s'il n'en disait rien, il en était très fier.

« Joyeux Noël ! » s'exclama Albus.

Harry sembla alors seulement le remarquer. Il lui retourna ses vœux et le serra brièvement dans ses bras pour le saluer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout si tôt ? » l'interrogea Harry.

« J'avais envie de voir la neige avant qu'elle ne soit piétinée… »

Son père eut un regard bienveillant, se remémorant sans doute ses propres réactions d'enfant lors des premières neiges de l'hiver. Puis il se reprit et d'un coup de baguette fit apparaître une quantité impressionnante de gâteaux ainsi que deux bols de chocolat chaud sur la table basse. Albus s'installa à même le sol, le dos calé contre le canapé. Il y eut peu de mots échangés, Albus ayant hérité du manque de conversation de son père, mais cela leur suffisait. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour communiquer, un regard, un geste, ils se comprenaient.

Ce silence fut rompu deux heures plus tard par l'arrivée en trombe de James et Lily qui se disputaient au sujet d'un **ourson en peluche** disparu. Albus s'éclipsa furtivement de la salle, saluant au passage sa mère qui s'apprêtait à stopper le combat. Le garçon se disait souvent qu'il fallait être doué d'un grand calme pour supporter ces deux furies. Lui, il était l'enfant du milieu, celui qui ne posait jamais de problèmes, calme en toutes circonstances, discret. Il aimait cette position, ça lui permettait de ne pas être au centre de l'attention.

L'agitation s'accentua encore au fil des heures, chacun cherchant ses affaires et les cadeaux à emporter chez les Weasley. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les cinq devant la grande cheminée du salon, chargés de paquets, surexcités à l'idée de retrouver l'ambiance chaleureuse du Terrier. Albus fut le troisième à se saisir de la poudre de Cheminette et atterrit dans le salon déjà bondé de ses grands-parents. Il eut à peine le temps de retrouver son équilibre que déjà Molly le serrait contre elle.

« Grand-mère, tu vas finir par l'étouffer ! » lança Rose mi-amusée, mi-désespérée.

Albus sentit l'emprise se relâcher, il en profita pour rejoindre sa cousine et la remercier d'un sourire discret. Voyant que les convives commençaient à manquer de place, Arthur proposa de passer à côté, une expression de fierté collée au visage. George répétait souvent que cette partie de la maison représentait beaucoup pour leur famille, elle signifiait pour tous la fin de la pauvreté de la famille Weasley : le commencement d'une nouvelle vie.

Une longue table avait été dressée au centre de la pièce, pourvue d'une vingtaine de couverts. Albus suivit Rose qui s'était installée à côté de Louis et trouva Roxanne à sa gauche. James quant à lui prit place en face de son frère, non sans un sourire espiègle.

Molly s'avança alors vers l'immense sapin surchargé de décorations qui trônait à quelques mètres d'eux. Baissant un peu le regard, Albus aperçut les différentes montagnes de cadeaux érigées au pied de l'arbre, essayant d'identifier le destinataire de chaque pile.

« Quand est-ce qu'on ouvre les paquets ? » s'impatienta Hugo, fortement soutenu pas Lily.

« Que vous êtes impatients ! » se lamenta Hermione. « Teddy et Andromeda ne sont même pas arrivés… »

Au même instant, des bruits de conversation leur parvinrent du salon et les deux retardataires firent leur entrée. Ils saluèrent l'assemblée rapidement et rejoignirent leurs places respectives autour de la table.

« On peut maintenant ? » reprit Lily alors que Teddy s'asseyait à côté de Victoire.

Molly acquiesça avec un petit rire. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les trois plus jeunes se jettent sur les paquets, à la recherche de leurs noms. Fred et James suivirent rapidement, emportant Rose, Albus, Louis, Molly II et Lucy dans leur sillage. Victoire et Dominique préféraient attendre toutes les deux que l'agitation soit passée. Albus repéra les étiquettes portant son nom, juste à côté de Rose. Il aimait observer la façon dont chacun libérait ses cadeaux de leurs emballages. Les deux benjamins déchiraient le papier avec violence, impatients de découvrir son contenu. Rose était à l'exact opposé, essayant de garder la moindre parcelle de papier intacte. Albus se trouvait entre ces deux extrêmes, à l'instar de ses autres cousins.

Ils furent tous rapidement noyés sous des reliefs de paquets, des jeux, des livres, des chocolats… Albus s'attarda plus longtemps sur le carnet de cuir relié qu'il devinait venir de son père. Il en feuilleta les pages jaunies, encore vierges de tout mot. Sur la page de garde, il remarqua une petite plume rouge sous laquelle il put lire le message de son père, tracé à l'encre violette :

_« Albus,_

_Tu ne te rends sûrement pas compte à quel point nous sommes semblables. A ton âge, j'aurais aimé avoir quelqu'un a qui confier tous mes secrets, sans la crainte qu'ils ne soient révélés. Ce journal ne reconnaîtra que toi et saura rester muet si tu le lui demandes. _

_Je te souhaite un joyeux Noël. _

_Papa. »_

L'adolescent chercha le regard émeraude de son père et lui adressa un sourire lui signifiant que ce cadeau le touchait énormément. Puis il reporta son attention sur Rose qui s'extasiait devant la dizaine de livres entassés face à elle. Tout le monde put entendre Ron déplorer le fait que sa fille avait véritablement hérité de sa mère pour avoir atterri chez les Serdaigles.

Finalement, tout le monde finit par retourner à table pour profiter du repas de la maîtresse de maison. Lorsque le dessert arriva, l'après-midi était déjà bien entamé et George vint placer sa chaise entre James et Fred. Une conversation s'engagea alors à voix basse, dont quelques mots seulement filtrèrent jusqu'aux oreilles d'Albus : courrier… organisation… artifice…

« Qu'est-ce que vous complotez tous les trois ? » s'exclama Ginny qui était arrivée dans leur dos.

Face à son air suspicieux, James se mit à bégayer, cherchant une excuse valable.

«On… euh… on parlait simplement de Malfoy ! » finit-il par lâcher.

Albus n'était pas dupe, mais il ne chercha pas plus loin, trop surpris par le silence qui s'était soudain fait autour de la table. Il savait que les Weasley et les Malfoy se détestaient depuis au moins trois générations, mais il ne s'attendait pas à lire autant de haine sur le visage de son grand-père.

« Je suppose que le petit Scorpius est le portrait craché de son père ! » lança Ron. « Draco n'était qu'un petit… »

« Arrête un peu Ron ! » le coupa Hermione. « Il était totalement manipulé par Lucius ! »

« Il te traitait de Sang de Bourbe et a souhaité ta mort en deuxième année ! » répliqua son mari.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien de plus, ne souhaitant pas s'ancrer davantage dans un débat qui ne mènerait de toute façon à rien. Mais James renchérit, donnant ses impressions personnelles sur Scorpius Malfoy. Albus savait que son frère n'appréciait guère le Serpentard, mais il ne voyait rien de concret pouvant l'expliquer… rien à par les paroles de Ron au sujet de cette « famille de Mangemorts » qui leur avait mené la vie dure. L'adolescent n'avait pas vraiment d'avis sur la question, il connaissait Scorpius de vue, partageant quelques uns de ses cours avec sa maison, mais il ne faisait pas attention à lui.

« Tais-toi James ! » s'écria soudain Rose, les joues rosies par la colère.

« Tu prends sa défense maintenant ? » fit remarquer le concerné.

« Tu ne connais pas Scorpius. Il ne t'a rien fait alors arrête un peu de le critiquer ! »

« Ne me dis pas que tu es amoureuse de lui ! »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la jeune fille qui s'empourpra de plus belle. Albus ne savait que penser, sa cousine éprouvait-elle réellement quelque chose pour le fils Malfoy ?

« Bien sûr que non ! » parvint-elle par répondre. « C'est juste un ami… »

« Un ami ? » répéta Ron, manquant de s'étouffer.

« Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ! Si tu n'avais pas eu l'idée saugrenue de leur raconter vos querelles d'adolescents à la moindre occasion ! » intervint Ginny.

Voyant que cela commençait à dégénérer, George se leva prestement et s'adressa à l'assemblée.

« Arrêtons là les enfantillages, j'ai une surprise pour vous tous dans le jardin ! »

La tension sembla retomber un peu et chacun prit la direction indiquée. Albus saisit le bras de sa cousine et l'entraîna à sa suite, lui chuchotant qu'elle ne devrait pas s'occuper de James. Elle baissa la tête rapidement, toujours vexée, mais consentit à le suivre. Dehors une immense couverture était installée sur le sol et la neige avait disparu sur une large portion du jardin. Le ciel s'était assombri, accueillant la pénombre de la nuit tombante. Ils se serrèrent tous les uns contre les autres et attendirent un signe de George qui leur indiquerait la suite des évènements. Au lieu de cela, un sifflement strident leur vrilla les tympans et plusieurs fusées allèrent se perdre dans le ciel, explosant en éclats de lumières dorées au-dessus de leurs têtes. Albus s'émerveilla de ce spectacle, sachant très bien ce qu'il représentait dans l'esprit de son oncle. Un jour, il lui avait confié que depuis l'immense feu d'artifice qu'il avait déclenché avec son frère avant de quitter définitivement Poudlard, il n'avait jamais retouché à leurs fusées. Elles lui rappelaient encore le souvenir vif de la mort de son jumeau.

L'adolescent sentit le corps de Rose se serrer un peu plus contre le sien, cherchant le réconfort de ses bras. Ce besoin de contact les liait depuis l'enfance. Plus que de simples cousins, ils étaient aussi meilleurs amis, confidents, presque frère et sœur.

**oOo**

Les cours avaient déjà repris, au grand dam des élèves qui auraient voulu profiter plus longuement de leurs vacances. Albus soupira une nouvelle fois, scrutant le paysage enneigé qu'offrait le parc de Poudlard depuis la fenêtre du premier étage. Il aurait vraiment préféré être dehors, pris dans une bataille de boules de neige avec ses camarades, plutôt que de devoir écouter le fantôme d'un professeur lui parlant de la révolte des gobelins. Autour de lui peu d'élèves semblaient attentifs, il remarqua même quelques Poufsouffles assoupis ici et là. A ses côtés, Ethan (l'un de ses camarades de chambrée) griffonnait sur sa feuille, comme à son habitude. Ses cheveux châtains mi-longs cachaient son visage et par la même occasion le résultat de ses coups de crayon. Le jeune Potter, plutôt curieux de nature, avait à de nombreuses reprises essayé de ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir un des dessins de son ami, mais en presque cinq ans d'échecs, il avait fini par comprendre qu'Ethan ne céderait pas. Il reporta donc son attention sur la fenêtre, faisant abstraction de la voix monotone du professeur Binns.

La cloche sonna enfin et tous les élèves semblèrent sortir d'un profond coma. Albus rangea prestement ses affaires et se précipita vers la sortie, suivant le reste des Gryffondors vers les cachots tandis que les Poufsouffles prenaient une autre direction. Les Serpentards étaient déjà rangés devant la salle de Potions lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le bruit de leurs pas et de leurs conversations se répercutant sur les murs de pierre et créant un bourdonnement désagréable. Albus, contrairement à son père, appréciait beaucoup les cours de Potions, surtout après ce qui lui semblait être une éternité d'engourdissement. Il se sentait moins passif devant un chaudron. Il aimait avoir l'impression de faire quelque chose d'utile.

Le professeur Slughorn arriva en trombe dans le couloir et les fit rapidement entrer. En quelques secondes, les élèves s'installèrent à leurs tables habituelles où étaient déjà placés leurs chaudrons. Albus rejoignit Ethan, Liam et Joy qui s'étaient déjà lancés dans leurs paris sur l'éventuelle explosion de la future préparation de Chlora, une élève de Serpentard peu douée. Lui préférait ne pas se prononcer et se concentra sur ce qui était écrit au tableau. Il ouvrit son livre à la page indiquée et lut les instructions rapidement avant d'aller chercher les ingrédients nécessaires.

Lorsque la potion arriva à un stade où il n'avait plus besoin de garder un œil sur elle, il s'autorisa à observer les autres élèves. Ses camarades de Gryffondor semblaient un peu en retard alors que les Serpentards avançaient à un bon rythme dans leurs préparations. Puis son regard s'attarda sur Scorpius Malfoy, absorbé par les instructions de son manuel. Albus repensa à la conversation qui s'était tenue à Noël à propos des Malfoy. Il avait été surpris par l'aveu de Rose. Il n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'amitié qui la liait au blond. Toutefois, il ne se serait pas permis d'émettre la moindre critique. Scorpius n'avait pas cette attitude de supériorité que décrivaient ses oncles en parlant de son père, Draco, ou de son grand-père, Lucius. Il était d'ailleurs plutôt discret, entouré de deux ou trois camarades de classe lorsqu'il marchait dans les couloirs. La seule chose que pouvait lui reprocher Albus, c'était peut-être ce regard désabusé qu'il semblait porter sur la vie.

Son attention fut de nouveau attirée par son chaudron dont le contenu commençait à bouillir. Deux tours dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, trois dans le sens inverse, une pincée de poudre d'asphodèle. La potion prit la couleur sombre demandée. Slughorn jeta un regard appréciateur sur le liquide, un sourire fier étirant ses lèvres craquelées.

CRAC !

Toute la classe se tourna vers la source de l'explosion, s'attendant à découvrir Chlora couverte d'un liquide visqueux, mais leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. L'épaisse fumée blanche provenait bien de cette table, mais pas du chaudron de la jeune fille… de celui de Malfoy ! Ce dernier semblait ne pas avoir réalisé, les yeux fixés sur un point invisible.

« Monsieur Malfoy ? » appela doucement le vieil homme. « Vous vous sentez bien ? »

« Je… je suis désolée professeur… » marmonna le Serpentard, sortant brutalement de sa léthargie.

Tous les dégâts disparurent d'un coup de baguette. Le directeur de Serpentard saisit l'élève par l'épaule et le conduisit dans la réserve attenante pour lui parler, indiquant aux autres étudiants de reprendre leurs préparations.

La porte se fut à peine refermée sur eux que déjà les bruits de conversations se propageaient à travers la salle. Les Gryffondors ne comprenaient pas comment l'un des meilleurs élèves de Potions était parvenu à louper une préparation plutôt basique. Albus tendit l'oreille pour capter les paroles que Devon échangeait avec Chlora et Malcolm. Il parvint seulement à comprendre que Scorpius paraissait ailleurs depuis la veille, n'ayant apparemment pas prononcé un seul mot dans le Poudlard Express.

Le professeur Slughorn ne réapparut qu'au son de la cloche annonçant le déjeuner, il ordonna aux élèves de déposer un échantillon de leurs potions à son bureau et de nettoyer rapidement leurs chaudrons avant de quitter la salle. Albus et Ethan furent les premiers à franchir la porte et se frayèrent un passage parmi la masse d'élèves se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle. Le reste de leurs camarades ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre et ils purent s'installer à leurs places habituelles.

Pendant le repas, Albus remarqua l'absence de Scorpius à la table des Serpentards mais ne chercha pas plus. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se prendre la tête pour quelque chose qui ne le concernait pas. Alors il reporta son attention sur sa propre table et chercha des yeux chacun des membres de sa famille. Les deux inséparables, Lily et Hugo, riaient aux éclats tandis que Roxanne, plus discrète, semblait boire les paroles d'un de ses camarades de quatrième année. Quant à James et Fred, ils étaient tous les deux assis à l'écart, échangeant des paroles à voix basse. Albus trouvait que, malgré leur année de différence et le fait qu'ils ne soient que cousins, ils ressemblaient beaucoup à la description que faisaient leurs oncles et grands-parents de George et Fred lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes. L'adolescent nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il devrait enquêter un peu sur leurs messes basses.

« Al' ! Tu me laisses une petite place ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, Rose le poussa légèrement et s'inséra entre son cousin et Héloïse, au grand désespoir de cette dernière qui tentait sans succès d'attirer l'adolescent dans ses filets.

« Tu abandonnes tes amis Serdaigles maintenant ? » plaisanta Albus.

« J'essaye d'échapper à Harry… mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être collant ce gars ! »

En face d'eux, Ethan lâcha un petit rire, rapidement suivi par Albus. Le garçon en question était préfet de la maison Serdaigle, au même titre que Rose, et ne cessait de la poursuivre dans les couloirs, dans l'espoir de devenir son petit-ami. C'était aussi une personne très antipathique, qui répétait à tout va que ses parents l'avaient nommé ainsi en l'honneur du grand Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier. On en riait encore dans les repas de famille des Potter-Weasley.

« Tu sais pourquoi Scorpius n'est pas là ? » demanda soudain Rose, très bas pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre.

« Comment je pourrais le savoir ? »

« Tu étais en Potions avec lui… »

« Je peux juste te dire qu'il a fait exploser sa potion. Après ça, il est resté un moment avec Slug'… ah ! J'ai entendu Devon dire qu'il était muet depuis hier soir… » expliqua-t-il.

« C'est étrange… j'espère que rien de grave ne s'est passé pendant ses vacances… » marmonna la jeune fille.

Elle eut un rapide coup d'œil pour la table des Serpentards avant de se plonger dans les pages de son manuel de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Albus haussa les épaules, se répétant intérieurement que cela ne le concernait pas, qu'il n'avait pas à s'en mêler. Dans l'espoir de clamer le flot de son imagination débordante, il tenta d'engager une nouvelle conversation avec Ethan, mais ce dernier avait soudainement décidé de se murer dans le silence. Il reprit alors une part de tarte et se laissa aller à ses pensées, élaborant des dizaines de scénarii qui pourraient expliquer l'attitude étrange de Scorpius. Il ne quitta pas cet état de demi-conscience pendant le cours d'Etude des Moldus, comptant récupérer le cours de Rose plus tard. Il fallut l'intervention brutale de son frère pour redescendre sur terre.

La voix de James retentit dans le couloir du premier étage alors que Gryffondors et Serpentards de cinquième année se retrouvaient de nouveau pour leur cours commun de DCFM. La scène aurait pu paraître anodine, mais Albus capta le regard mauvais de son aîné dirigé vers Malfoy qui avançait, tête baissée, au milieu du couloir. En quelques secondes seulement, James fut à sa hauteur et fit mine de ne pas le remarquer, percutant violemment son épaule et lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

« Tu peux pas faire attention ? » s'exclama alors Scorpius.

Cet éclat de voix stoppa toutes les conversations alentours. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que James vouait une sorte de haine génétique au fils et petit-fils d'anciens Mangemorts. Jusqu'à ce jour, le premier fils Potter s'en était tenu à de rares insinuations au détour d'un couloir et à quelques regards appuyés. Mais en cet instant, quelque chose dans son comportement le rendait effrayant. Albus ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir un jour vu ainsi. James attrapa le plus jeune par le col de sa robe de sorcier et le poussa contre le mur, plantant son regard dans le sien.

« Ne t'approche plus jamais de Rose ! » cracha-t-il. « Si je te vois en sa compagnie, les choses iront très mal entre nous… tu comprends ? »

Tout le monde s'écarta du chemin lorsque James traversa le couloir en direction de son prochain cours. Ce fut ce moment que choisit le professeur Ellison pour apparaître. Il observa un instant le groupe d'adolescents, puis ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Scorpius et ses affaires étalées sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici, par Merlin ? »

« Rien… » répondit le blond. « J'ai juste perdu l'équilibre. »

Albus remarqua le regard insistant qu'il lança à ses camarades, leur intimant de se taire. Le jeune Potter ne savait plus quoi penser, non seulement de l'attitude de son frère, mais aussi de celle de Scorpius qui préférait ne rien dire.

Les élèves entrèrent en silence dans la salle dont tous les meubles avaient été poussés contre le mur du fond. Sans que le professeur n'ait eu besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, les binômes habituels des cours pratiques se formèrent et se dispersèrent de part et d'autre de la pièce.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons anticiper sur le programme et commencer à nous entraîner sur les sorts informulés ! »

Albus écarta de son esprit les nombreuses questions qui commençaient à fuser et se concentra sur le sort destiné à désarmer Ethan. Quelques baguettes parvinrent à décoller mais la salle était beaucoup trop bruyante pour un exercice censé se dérouler dans le silence. De nombreux chuchotements parcouraient le groupe des Serpentards, relayés par quelques élèves de Gryffondor. Ethan lui-même, pourtant rarement intéressé par les ragots, finit par questionner Albus.

« Il a voulu dire quoi ton frère par 'ne t'approche plus jamais de Rose' ? Ta cousine sort avec Malfoy ? »

Albus en lâcha presque sa baguette. Rose lui avait simplement dit qu'ils étaient amis et il n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Elle lui aurait dit, non ? Il essaya de se représenter le couple qu'ils formeraient, mais son esprit lui renvoyait une image brouillée.

« Je ne pense pas… » chuchota-t-il enfin. « Ils sont juste amis… »

Presque simultanément, un cri de surprise suivi d'un bruit de chute attira tous les regards sur Devon qui tentait tant bien que mal de se relever. Son partenaire, Scorpius, était figé sur place, le bras tendu vers son camarade. Le professeur Ellison se précipita vers le binôme pour vérifier l'état du Serpentard puis, ayant constaté que tout allait bien, il lança un regard furieux à l'ensemble des étudiants.

« Personne ici n'est concentré ! Je ne vous ai jamais vus aussi peu sérieux ! Pour le reste du cours, je ne veux que des binômes mixtes : un Serpentard et un Gryffondor ! »

Devant l'immobilité de ses élèves, l'homme se redressa brusquement et commença à crier des associations de prénoms :

« Chlora avec Ethan, Joy avec Malcolm, Sybille avec Phoebe, Albus avec Scorpius… »

Le jeune homme pensa d'abord qu'il avait mal entendu, mais ce fut bien le blond qui vint vers lui, visiblement à contrecœur. Le cours reprit sitôt la répartition finie, dans un silence quasi-complet. Albus s'apprêtait à envoyer un _Expelliarmus_ lorsqu'il sentit sa baguette quitter brutalement sa main. Quelques secondes plus tard, il vacilla sous l'effet d'un autre sort et finit par perdre l'équilibre, ce qui l'entraîna au sol. La scène se déroula sous ses yeux comme s'il en était absent. Il perçut le corps de Scorpius à quelques centimètres de lui et sentit le premier coup s'abattre sur son ventre, lui provoquant une douleur fulgurante. Il para de peu le second coup et parvint à se relever. Il voyait la rage prendre possession de l'âme du Serpentard, qui percevait en Albus l'image de James.

« Lâche-moi ! » cria Albus, esquivant un nouveau coup. « Je ne suis pas mon frère ! »

Voulant simplement bloquer les gestes de son adversaire, il ne contrôla pas très bien son poing qui atterrit avec force sur la joue de Scorpius. Une main se referma soudain sur son épaule, l'écartant fermement. Le professeur criait des mots qu'il ne comprenait qu'à moitié.

« Vous deux, vous resterez après la sonnerie ! Je vous garde en retenu ! »

Il les envoya chacun d'un côté de la salle, leur interdisant formellement le moindre mouvement ou la moindre parole.

« Je ne veux même pas connaître vos raisons ! » gronda le professeur alors que le dernier élève passait la porte. « Donnez-moi vos baguettes ! »

Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent, têtes baissées. Les mains d'Albus tremblaient légèrement, il n'arrivait pas à le croire : sa première retenue résultait d'une affaire qui ne le concernait même pas !

« Maintenant, vous allez me remettre tout ça en ordre sans magie. La porte restera verrouillée tant que vous n'aurez pas terminé ! »

L'adulte quitta la salle d'un pas rapide, visiblement énervé, laissant les deux adolescents interloqués. Albus fut le premier à réagir et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle où étaient rassemblée la douzaine de bureaux doubles. Il se fraya un passage pour atteindre l'arrière du plus dégagé et commença à pousser l'énorme meuble de bois. L'objet avança de quelques centimètres, mais c'était trop peu pour l'effort qu'il venait de fournir.

« Tu pourrais venir m'aider ? » lança-t-il à l'attention de Scorpius, toujours planté au beau milieu de la salle.

Il l'ignora superbement et se dirigea lui-même vers un autre bureau. Bien sûr, lui aussi avait quelques difficultés pour pousser le meuble, mais il n'en dit rien et s'entêta à effectuer sa tâche seul. Albus soupira, agacé par cette attitude puérile, mais il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec le Serpentard. Alors il focalisa son attention sur sa propre corvée.

Cela sembla durer une éternité. Malgré la douleur due à l'effort, Scorpius n'en démordit pas, trop fier pour demander la moindre aide. Albus lâcha un râle de soulagement lorsque le dernier bureau fut à sa place. Puis, levant les yeux, il aperçut le Serpentard épuisé, incapable de parcourir les deux derniers mètres. Il eut un élan de pitié et se précipita vers lui, se plaçant à sa droite pour l'aider à pousser la masse de bois. En quelques secondes, l'affaire fut réglée et ils purent quitter la salle, toujours silencieux. Les deux baguettes les attendaient de l'autre côté de la porte, avec un mot du professeur : _« J'espère que cela ne se reproduira pas »._

Ils descendirent côte à côte vers la Grande Salle pour le repas, mais croisèrent quelques élèves dans le hall qui remontaient déjà à leur Salle Commune.

« C'est pas possible qu'on ait raté le repas… » marmonna Scorpius.

« Si tu m'avais aidé, à deux on aurait déplacé les bureaux beaucoup plus vite et on n'aurait pas mis des heures ! » répliqua Albus.

L'autre grimaça, prêt à rejoindre les cachots. Albus regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Il ne supportait pas le conflit, et savoir que le Serpentard avait une dent contre lui le mettait mal à l'aise. Sans réfléchir, il lui saisit le bras et l'entraîna vers l'autre escalier où deux Poufsouffles venaient de s'engager.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » gémit Scorpius alors qu'ils arrivaient dans un nouveau couloir.

« On va manger ! »

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Il ne devait pas connaître l'entrée des cuisines de Poudlard, pensa Albus. Lui-même ne l'avait découvert qu'à l'aide de la Carte du Maraudeur que James dérobait chaque année dans le bureau de leur père. Il traîna le Serpentard jusqu'au tableau de la coupe de fruits et chatouilla la poire verte qui fit rapidement place à une poignée de la même couleur.

« Monsieur Potter ! » s'exclama une petite elfe de maison coiffée d'un énorme nœud rose.

« Bonjour Karly. Tu vas bien ? »

« Très bien, monsieur Potter, très bien. Que peut faire Karly pour le jeune monsieur Potter et son ami ? »

« Nous n'avons pas pu manger » commença Albus. « Tu pourrais nous trouver quelques restes du repas de ce soir ? »

L'elfe ne se le fit pas redire deux fois. D'un claquement de doigts, elle fit apparaître une petite table carrée devant la réplique de l'immense table des Serdaigles. Albus invita son camarade à s'installer et ne put s'empêcher d'analyser son attitude. Pour la première fois, il le vit mal à l'aise et presque vulnérable face à un environnement nouveau. Ses yeux gris parcouraient la salle, s'attardant parfois sur un objet ou l'un des elfes qui s'activaient autour d'eux. Albus fit de même, décidé à laisser Scorpius engager la conversation seulement s'il en avait envie.

Son attention s'était porté sur un **épluche pomme de terre **qui effectuait seul sa tâche au-dessus du plan de travail, lorsque Karly revint vers eux pour les servir. Il la remercia et combla enfin la faim qui lui tenaillait le ventre. Après quelques bouchées, Scorpius finit par briser le silence de leur repas.

« Je m'excuse… pour tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je me suis laissé emporter par la colère… »

« Je sais… Je m'excuse aussi pour le comportement de mon frère, il a trop écouté nos oncles et n'a pas digéré l'annonce de Rose… » expliqua Albus.

« Quelle annonce ? » l'interrogea Scorpius, la surprise perçant dans sa voix.

Albus lui résuma brièvement la conversation de Noël qui avait dérivé sur la famille Malfoy. Le visage déjà pâle de Scorpius perdit ce qui lui restait de couleur au fur et à mesure de ses paroles.

« D'où la violence de James… » conclut Albus. « Mais je vais lui en parler, ça va bien finir par passer. »

« Tu prendrais ma défense face à ton frère ? » s'étonna le Serpentard, reposant son verre sur la table.

« Bien sûr ! Il n'avait pas à faire ça, il ne te connaît même pas… et puis, je ne veux pas que Rose souffre de ses idioties ! »

« Tu es très proche d'elle… »

Ce n'était pas une question, seulement une constatation. Une pointe d'envie perçait dans sa voix. Son masque d'impassibilité commençait à se fissurer sous les yeux d'Albus, attisant sa curiosité. Puis la question d'Ethan lui revint brusquement en tête. Il se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à la formuler à voix haute.

« Je… Est-ce que je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? »

Scorpius l'invita à continuer d'un simple signe de tête.

« Toi et Rose… vous êtes… euh… ensemble ? » bégaya le Gryffondor.

Son interlocuteur laissa échapper un petit rire qui le surprit. Etait-il en train de se moquer de lui ? Albus regretta soudain d'avoir cédé à sa curiosité.

« Nous sommes juste amis… il n'y a rien de plus entre nous. Je pense que notre relation est assez semblable à la vôtre, le lien de parenté en moins. »

Albus fut soulagé de cette réponse sans vraiment en comprendre la raison. Il éluda les questions de son esprit en se disant qu'il avait sûrement peur de voir sa cousine éloignée de lui par des sentiments amoureux. Oui, c'était certainement l'explication la plus plausible, se convainquit-il.

Ils finirent leur dîner sur un ton plus léger, échangeant des banalités à propos des cours. Puis vint le moment de retourner dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Ils remercièrent les elfes de maison puis se séparèrent dans le hall, empruntant chacun un escalier différent. Albus parcourut les couloirs de Poudlard un sourire aux lèvres, heureux d'avoir découvert un peu du vrai visage de l'une des personnes les plus énigmatiques qu'il ait connu.

**oOo**

Quelques jours passèrent sans qu'Albus ne parvienne à intercepter son frère. Ce dernier disparaissait une à deux heures chaque jour et lorsqu'il réapparaissait, il était inséparable de Fred. Ces deux là continuaient leurs messes basses, sous l'œil attentif d'Ethan et de Sybille, les deux préfets de Gryffondor. Albus remarqua aussi, lors des cours communs de Soins aux Créatures Magiques avec les Serpentards et les Serdaigles, l'éloignement forcé de Rose et Scorpius. Cette situation lui faisait de la peine pour sa cousine qui gardait le silence sur leur amitié, malgré l'agression et les paroles de James, qui avaient fait le tour de Poudlard en moins d'une soirée.

Le samedi matin, remontant plus tôt du petit-déjeuner, Albus surprit James et Fred dans un coin de la Salle Commune, penchés sur une caisse entrouverte. Il s'approcha lentement dans leur dos afin de capter quelques mots et d'apercevoir le contenu de la boîte.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites avec tous ces feux d'artifice ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« Albus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » répliquèrent les deux autres.

« Je vous ai posé une question… » insista le brun.

Les deux rouquins échangèrent une grimace. D'un coup de baguette, James lança un sort de réduction sur la caisse et glissa dans sa poche.

« Oncle George nous les a envoyés avec d'autres, pour la fête de la Victoire… Comme chaque année, les sixièmes et septièmes années vont devoir organiser la soirée du 2 mai et les feux d'artifice sont une surprise… » expliqua le plus jeune.

« Vous avez l'autorisation de la directrice pour ça ? »

« Pas tout à fait… pour tout dire, personne n'aurait dû être au courant… » avoua James. « Tu ne va rien dire, hein ? »

Albus s'apprêtait à répondre mais fut coupé par l'arrivée en masse des élèves qui revenaient de la Grande Salle. Parmi eux, Hugo et Lily étaient suivis par leur parente arborant les couleurs de sa maison.

« Tiens, notre chère cousine daigne enfin nous rendre visite ! » plaisanta le plus âgé d'entre eux.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Rose qui se jeta sur James, le visage déformé par la colère.

« Toi, tu ne m'adresses même plus la parole ! Tu n'avais pas à lui parler comme ça ! »

« Mais c'est un Malfoy ! » rétorqua James.

« Le nom ne fait pas la personne… regarde-toi : tu es un Potter, ton père a sauvé notre monde, mais toi tu es quoi ? » cracha la Serdaigle.

Le sang d'Albus ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il remarqua la main de James fendre l'air, prête à s'abattre sur le visage de la jeune fille, et il s'interposa entre eux. Le claquement résonna dans toute la Salle Commune, attirant les regards vers la famille Potter-Weasley. Albus, choqué, frotta doucement sa joue rougie, comme pour en tester la tangibilité. Rose regardait alternativement ses deux cousins, ahurie par le geste de James.

« Tu… tu as voulu me frapper… » s'étrangla-t-elle, les larmes commençant à perler au coin de ses yeux.

« Merde… Je suis désolé Rose… Je… »

James commença à s'approcher de la jeune Serdaigle mais elle recula vivement. Albus lança un regard noir à son aîné et passa un bras rassurant derrière les épaules de Rose. Il l'entraîna vers la sortie du dortoir des Gryffondors. Les sanglots n'éclatèrent qu'après que le tableau de la Grosse Dame se fut refermé.

« Chut… il était sur les nerfs, je suis sûre qu'il s'en veut… » murmura Albus, essayant de se convaincre lui-même. « On va se changer les idées, d'accord ? »

Rose hocha vaguement la tête, essuya rapidement les traces de larmes sur ses joues et esquissa un petit sourire pour remercier Albus. Ce dernier réfléchissait à un endroit où ils auraient pu être en paix lorsque sa cousine lui saisit le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite dans le dédale des couloirs. Ils ralentirent le pas seulement lorsqu'ils aperçurent un élève immobile devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, le visage caché par quelques mèches d'un blond presque blanc. Albus détailla la silhouette fine, presque féminine, et se demanda l'espace d'un instant ce que faisait Scorpius dans ce couloir désert.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » questionna le Serpentard.

« On pourrait rentrer d'abord… » suggéra la jeune préfète, jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours.

Albus fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où ils pourraient bien entrer puisque ce couloir n'était doté d'aucune porte. Toutefois, lorsque Scorpius commença à marcher devant le mur vide, visiblement concentré sur sa tâche, le Gryffondor comprit qu'il s'agissait de la Salle sur Demande. Quelques instants plus tard, il se retrouva dans une petite salle assez semblable au salon de son oncle Ron. Le Serpentard s'installa sur l'un des canapés, rejoint par Rose qui fit signe à son cousin de prendre ses aises. Albus préféra rester à l'écart sur le petit fauteuil proche de la cheminée, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les paroles des deux autres tandis que ses yeux parcouraient la salle, en analysant chaque détail. Il se sentait de trop, comme s'il violait l'intimité de ses deux amis.

« Albus ! Tu nous écoutes ? »

« Euh… Pardon, tu disais ? »

Rose leva les yeux au ciel, désespérée par son manque total d'attention.

« Attrape ça ! » dit-elle simplement, lui lançant un petit objet.

Il le réceptionna de justesse et l'observa sans comprendre. Pourquoi sa cousine lui donnait-elle un Gallion ?

« Ça ne te rappelle rien ? » insista Rose.

Devant son air d'incompréhension, la jeune fille sortit elle aussi un Gallion de sa poche, imitée par Scorpius, et lança un sort sur la pièce. Albus lâcha soudainement la sienne, surpris par la légère brûlure qu'elle venait de lui infliger. En la ramassant, il remarqua la date et l'heure qui venait de s'inscrire sur la tranche de la pièce, à la place du numéro de série.

« Les pièces de l'A.D. ! » remarqua-t-il enfin.

« C'est exact ! Maman m'a expliqué les sorts qu'elle avait utilisés, et ce système nous permet depuis plus de trois ans de pouvoir nous retrouver sans que personne ne le sache… »

« Mais… pourquoi m'en donner une, à moi ? » demanda Albus.

« Parce que tu es la seule personne à ne pas voir notre amitié d'un mauvais œil et… l'autre jour tu as été sympa avec moi alors que je t'avais frappé » lui expliqua Scorpius. « Je sais que Rose tient beaucoup à toi, et je pense qu'on pourrait peut-être devenir… ami ? »

L'hésitation dans sa voix le rendait si vulnérable qu'Albus en fut troublé. Il vit Scorpius se lever et s'approcher de lui pour lui tendre la main. Il pensa alors à son père lui racontant la tentative de Draco Malfoy de faire de lui un « ami », mais son fils n'avait pas cet intérêt malsain qu'Harry avait lu dans les yeux de celui qui deviendrait son ennemi. Albus ne lisait que de la sincérité dans ce regard orage qui le fixait, attendant son verdict. La main du jeune Potter serra celle du jeune Malfoy et ils ressentirent tous deux comme un frisson leur parcourant le bras. Comme si, en une simple poignée de main, ils mettaient fin à la haine qu'avaient partagé leurs pères.

Plus tard, ils se séparèrent pour vaquer à leurs occupations respectives. Albus reprit alors le chemin de son dortoir, encore vide à cette heure-ci. Ayant un subite envie de faire un peu de tri dans les affaires qui s'entassaient à l'intérieur de sa malle, il tomba sur le journal que lui avait offert son père et relut son message : _« Ce journal ne reconnaîtra que toi et saura rester muet si tu le lui demandes »_. Il hésita un instant puis se saisit de la petite plume écarlate avant de tourner la première page pour y inscrire la date. La feuille blanche fut rapidement recouverte d'encre violette formant des lettres soigneusement tracées. Quand le point final fut inscrit, Albus remit la plume à sa place et, mû par son instinct, chuchota la phrase « Garde ce secret… ». En quelques secondes l'écriture disparut, laissant une page quasi-vierge, la date seule restant.

**oOo**

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines, avec leur lot de travail quotidien. Rose n'adressait plus un mot à James depuis leur altercation. Albus partageait son temps entre Ethan et ses rendez-vous dans la Salle sur Demande. Il s'était vraiment rapproché de Scorpius, même si leurs discussions en restaient encore au stade des banalités. Parfois les trois adolescents passaient leurs soirées à se raconter tout et n'importe quoi, d'autres fois ils faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble, s'aidant mutuellement selon leurs points forts. Et puis, il leur arrivait de simplement lire chacun dans leur coin, appréciant simplement l'atmosphère qui régnait entre eux. Plus le temps passait et moins ils se cachaient. Les élèves de Poudlard pouvaient croiser ce petit groupe hétéroclite discutant au détour d'un couloir ou se promenant dans le parc. C'est ainsi que la rumeur s'intensifia et parvint aux oreilles de James, le menant à cet instant fatidique où il entraîna son cadet dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Le fantôme de la jeune fille fut vite renvoyé au fond des canalisations tandis que l'aîné des Potter ordonnait à Albus de s'assoir sur une caisse portant le logo du magasin de George.

« Depuis quand traînes-tu avec cette vermine de Malfoy ? » attaqua-t-il directement.

« Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça… Te brouiller avec Rose ne t'a pas suffit ? »

« Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? » rétorqua James.

« Oui, c'est vrai ! Je suis ami avec Scorpius ! Ça te va ? »

« Mais… tu ne peux pas ! » cria le plus vieux.

« La preuve que si… c'est toi qui ne peut pas décider à ma place des gens que je peux ou non fréquenter ! C'est toi qui n'a pas le droit de juger une personne sans la connaître, en te fiant seulement à ses parents ! »

« Il est le fils d'un Mangemort ! » s'entêta-t-il, répétant cette phrase pour la centième fois au moins.

« Que notre père a fait innocenter… » rappela Albus. « Ne t'avise pas de faire quoi que ce soit à l'encontre de lui, Rose ou même moi, sinon j'irai moi-même dénoncer tes plans de feux d'artifice à la Directrice ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça fera ? »

« La détention de certains objets est défendue par le règlement de l'école, ceux-ci en font partie » énonça Albus. « Tant que tu ne fais rien contre nous, je m'engage à détourner l'attention des préfets de ton projet… »

James grimaça mais finit par accepter le marché, qu'ils scellèrent par un pacte magique. La confiance ne leur suffisait plus à présent, un lien s'était brisé entre eux.

A peine étaient-ils sortis des toilettes, Albus sentit le Gallion le brûler dans sa poche. Il attendit que son frère ait disparu au fond du couloir pour consulter la tranche de la pièce. Il avait très exactement dix minutes pour se rendre à la Salle sur Demande. Les escaliers ne furent malheureusement pas de son côté et il lui fallut un temps infini pour parcourir les cinq étages. Lorsqu'il arriva, la porte en bois verni était déjà présente et il toqua doucement avant d'entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, il tourna la clé dans la serrure et rejoignit ses deux camarades penchés au-dessus d'un parchemin.

« Tout Poudlard est au courant pour notre petit trio ! » annonça rose de but en blanc.

« Je sais… je viens d'avoir une discussion avec James… Mais il devrait nous laisser tranquilles » ajouta-t-il devant le regard soucieux de sa cousine.

« Quelqu'un s'est permis d'en informer ma mère » déclara Scorpius, désignant la lettre sur ses genoux. « Elle m'ordonne de cesser tout contact avec vous et d'arrêter mes idioties… »

« Ta mère ? » répéta Albus. « Et ton père, il en pense quoi ? »

« Il est au courant, c'est presque certain, mais il ne dira rien… Il n'est pas comme tu sembles l'imaginer… »

« On a entendu beaucoup de choses à son sujet… » confirma Albus. « Et même moi je l'ai trouvé plutôt froid quand je l'ai vu à la gare… »

« C'est un masque qu'il montre en société, pour se protéger… »

Scorpius leur fit signe de s'assoir, leur faisant comprendre qu'il s'apprêtait à dévoiler quelque chose de très personnel. Son visage, pourtant souriant ces derniers temps, affichait ce même air qu'après les vacances de Noël. Il fixa son regard sur les flammes de la cheminée et commença son récit.

« Comme vous le savez déjà, mon père et mon grand-père ont été au service de Voldemort, tout le monde connaît la mission confiée à mon père à propos du professeur Dumbledore et la façon dont toute cette histoire s'est terminée… Après la guerre, ma mère étant la fille cadette de la famille, il fallait la marier avec quelqu'un qui accepterait une dot misérable. C'est ainsi que la famille Malfoy et la famille Greengrass sont tombées d'accord… Contrairement à vous deux, je ne suis pas un enfant de l'amour, je ne suis que le fruit d'une vulgaire négociation visant à redorer l'image des Malfoy et à leur donner un héritier. Astoria est plutôt le genre de mère qui laisse son bébé pleurer dans son **berceau** sans ressentir la moindre émotion… en fait, elle ne m'a pas élevé. Mais mon père n'est pas comme elle. Je pense qu'il n'a pas voulu reproduire les erreurs de Lucius. Même s'il paraît froid à l'extérieur, c'est un père aimant et nous sommes tous les deux très proches. Je sais comment il était dans son adolescence, il me l'a raconté… mais il a changé grâce, en grande partie, au fait que ton père l'ait innocenté, Albus. Mes grands-parents quant à eux se sont enlisés dans le silence, je les ai toujours connus comme ça, ils ne parlent jamais de cette période. Mais à Noël, il y a eu une grosse dispute entre mes parents, et ma mère y a mêlé Lucius et Narcissa. Ce jour-là, ils n'ont pas fait attention à moi et j'ai entendu beaucoup trop de choses sur la Guerre, qui m'ont fait réaliser le sang qu'ils avaient sur les mains… C'est pour ça que j'avais cette attitude étrange à la rentrée, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de les imaginer en train de tuer ou de torturer des innocents… »

Sa voix se cassa, comme s'il retenait un sanglot. Rose fut la première à réagir et le serra dans ses bras, lui répétant qu'il n'avait pas choisi sa famille et qu'il n'avait pas à subir les conséquences de leurs actes. Albus plongea dans ses pensées, se demandant comment lui aurait agi s'il s'était retrouvé à la place de Scorpius. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait de la chance, il était né du bon côté : celui des héros. Il n'avait jamais eu à se demander pourquoi les autres posaient des regards haineux sur sa famille, à justifier les choix de ses parents… il ne savait pas ce que c'était d'être considéré comme le fils d'un Mangemort.

_« J'ai toujours été entouré de regards bienveillants et d'amour. Maintenant que Scorpius nous a parlé de sa famille, j'ai cette envie idiote de combler cette part en lui qui n'a pas eu le droit au bonheur d'une famille unie et sans histoires… »_ écrivit-il plus tard dans son journal.

**oOo**

Les beaux jours revinrent avec le mois d'avril. L'école toute entière était en ébullition à un mois de la grande fête qu'organisait Poudlard pour célébrer la fin du plus grand mage noir que leur monde ait connu. Pour cette occasion, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était organisée le premier samedi d'avril afin de permettre aux élèves de se procurer des **robes de bal**, ou de simplement profiter d'une journée en dehors de l'école.

Albus dévala les dernières marches et atterrit dans la grande salle où un petit groupe de Serpentards semblait discuter. Scorpius s'en détacha lorsqu'il l'aperçut et adressa un simple signe de tête à ses camarades. Albus vit Devon lever les yeux au ciel et Chlora qui haussait les épaules avant de se diriger vers la sortie, suivis par d'autres élèves. Puis il reporta son attention sur Scorpius qui jetait des petits coups d'œil en direction du grand escalier.

« Rose n'est pas avec toi ? » finit-il par demander.

« Non, je pensais qu'elle serait avec toi puisqu'elle arrive toujours la première ! »

Après quelques minutes d'attente, ils se dirigèrent d'un commun accord vers la tour de Serdaigle, située dans la partie ouest du château. Ils attendirent devant l'entrée de la Salle Commune jusqu'à ce qu'un élève en sorte, et cet élève fut Harry, le fameux prétendant de Rose.

« Oh, Albus ! » s'exclama-t-il, ignorant totalement la présence de Scorpius. « Si tu cherches ta cousine, elle est à l'infirmerie ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Rien de grave. Thalie s'entraînait sur des sorts de soin du visage ou je ne sais trop quoi, et malheureusement pour Rose, ça lui a fait pousser tout un tas de boutons sur le visage… »

Ils n'en écoutèrent pas davantage et partirent en direction de l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte, ils trouvèrent Madame Pomfresh appliquant l'un de ses onguents sur le visage totalement méconnaissable de Rose. Elle leur adressa un petit rictus en les voyant s'approcher.

« Je suis désolée mais votre amie ne va pas pouvoir quitter l'infirmerie de la journée. »

« Mais… et pour Pré-au-Lard ? » tenta Scorpius.

« Vous n'avez qu'à y aller sans moi. Je vous laisse choisir une robe pour moi, vous connaissez tous les deux assez mes goûts, ça devrait aller ! » assura la Serdaigle.

Ils n'insistèrent pas plus et lui obéirent. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils passèrent les grandes grilles de Poudlard et s'engagèrent sur le chemin de Pré-au-Lard. Albus n'était pas très à l'aise, c'était la première fois depuis leur retenue qu'ils se retrouvaient seulement tous les deux. D'habitude, ils étaient toujours avec Rose et ne parlaient pas plus que ça. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient un peu rapprochés, mais leur amitié était encore fraîche. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, Albus se contentant de suivre Scorpius, détaillant sa démarche sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, et s'étonnant encore de le voir habillé de façon moldue. Ils passèrent devant la boutique Gaichiffon où plusieurs élèves se pressaient déjà, mais ne s'y arrêtèrent pas.

« Scorpius… » hésita le Gryffondor. « On ne devrait pas aller acheter nos robes de bal ? »

« Si, mais je connais une boutique beaucoup plus intéressante que celle-ci, et surtout beaucoup moins fréquentée. »

Il le saisit par le bras, provoquant une drôle de sensation à Albus. Ce furent comme des milliers de petites fourmis lui parcourant le bras, et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il remercia Merlin que Scorpius n'ait rien remarqué et se laissa entraîner dans la petite rue qu'il savait mener à la Tête de Sanglier. Il remarqua alors une toute petite vitrine un peu avant le pub crasseux. Le Serpentard en poussa la porte, qui émit une petite sonnerie, et ils furent accueillis par une jeune femme aux cheveux violets qui assemblait des carrés de tissu sur un vieux mannequin. Albus devina rapidement qu'elle était une Métamorphomage pour avoir côtoyé Teddy depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi aujourd'hui, mon cher Scorpius ? Rose n'est pas avec toi ? Et tu pourrais me présenter ton ami… » débita-t-elle à une vitesse fulgurante.

« Toujours aussi curieuse Aundrea… Je te présente Albus Potter, le cousin de Rose. Elle a été retenue à l'infirmerie à cause d'un sort raté. Et nous avons besoin de trois robes de bal. »

« D'accord ! Je commence par qui ? » s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, elle poussa doucement Albus vers l'immense paravent déplié au fond du magasin.

« Je pense savoir ce qu'il te faut ! Scorpius, je te laisse fouiller dans les affaires qui te plaisent, je m'occupe de toi ensuite ! »

L'intéressé hocha la tête et se détourna d'eux pour se diriger vers une pile de vêtements un peu plus loin. Albus se laissa faire par Aundrea, qui lui colla plusieurs tenues de soirée sur le torse en marmonnant, laissant transparaître ses opinions sur son visage par des froncements de sourcils ou des petits sourires. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut infini, Albus se retrouva avec une robe de bal sur les bras et se vit dans l'obligation de l'enfiler, tandis que la jeune styliste rejoignait Scorpius à l'autre bout de la boutique. Il sortit de derrière le paravent quelques minutes plus tard, sous le regard des deux autres et interrogea Scorpius du regard.

« C'est parfait ! » le rassura ce dernier.

« On dirait qu'elle a été faite pour toi ! » ajouta Aundrea.

Albus se tourna vers le grand miroir en pied pour observer son reflet. Sa tenue était plutôt basique et sobre, arborant une couleur noire avec des bordures dans les tons rouges, rappelant son appartenance à la maison de Gryffondor.

« Je la prend » dit-il à la jeune femme.

Puis ce fut au tour de Scorpius. Albus s'installa sur le vieux fauteuil qui traînait près du comptoir et observa la boutique avec plus d'attention. C'était un endroit chaleureux, bien que peu éclairé. Des tonnes de vêtements s'étalaient sur de nombreuses étagères plus ou moins bancales, d'autres étaient suspendus sur des cintres. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une sorte de grand bureau sur lequel trônait une machine à coudre certainement plus vieille que lui. Aundrea revint vers lui pendant que Scorpius se changeait. Elle se pencha près de son oreille pour être sûr de n'être entendue que par lui.

« Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ? »

S'il n'avait pas été assis, Albus aurait sûrement trébuché à l'entente de cette question.

« On… on n'est pas ensemble ! »

« Oh… je croyais pourtant… » insista-t-elle. « Tu l'aimes en secret alors ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ? » s'emporta Albus.

« Ton regard. Tout à l'heure on aurait dit que seul son avis comptait à tes yeux… et tu ne l'as pas lâché des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière le paravent » expliqua la sorcière.

C'était la vérité, réagit Albus, mais il venait juste de s'en rendre compte. Pour autant, comment pouvait-elle affirmer aussi fermement qu'il s'agissait d'amour ? Après tout, il avait l'habitude de détailler les personnes autour de lui, de prendre en compte leurs avis… Non, il ne se comportait pas de cette façon avec Ethan, qu'il considérait pourtant comme son meilleur ami. Il ne rougissait pas face à lui et ne ressentait pas des frissons dans tous le corps à son contact… Mais il n'avait jamais été attiré par un garçon avant aujourd'hui… Ni par une fille, songea-t-il.

Trop absorbé par ses pensées, il remarqua à peine Scorpius qui se dirigeait vers eux, un paquet sous le bras.

« Je prends la première ! » indiqua-t-il à Aundrea, avec qui il échangea un sourire entendu.

« Tu ne nous montres pas ce que ça donne ? » s'étonna Albus.

« Tu la verras au bal ! » répondit Scorpius, accompagnant ses paroles d'un clin d'œil.

Albus sentit le sang lui monter aux joues et s'interdit mentalement de penser à Scorpius autrement que comme à un ami. Il laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement lorsqu'Aundrea détourna leur attention vers une longue robe bleu nuit incrustée de petites perles de nacre au niveau du corset. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle avait conçu cette robe en l'imaginant sur Rose après une petite conversation qu'elles avaient eu toutes les deux. Elle emballa donc la robe dans une large boîte, y ajoutant un châle en soie de la même teinte. Ils payèrent leurs tenues, échangèrent encore quelques mots et retournèrent flâner dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard.

_« Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de ressasser les paroles d'Aundrea pendant que nous marchions. Même lorsque nous nous sommes arrêtés aux Trois Balais, j'ai imaginé ce que cela pourrait donner si nous étions en couple ! J'ai essayé de me convaincre que j'étais juste déstabilisé par ces suppositions, mais je crois qu'elle a raison. Papa m'a dit un jour que parfois l'on ne se rendait pas compte de nos sentiments envers quelqu'un alors que ça crevait les yeux pour l'entourage. Je crois qu'il parlait d'oncle Ron et de tante Hermione… »_

Il posa sa plume sur sa couverture et tourna légèrement la tête vers la fenêtre du dortoir qu'il apercevait depuis son lit. Il avait quitté Scorpius quelques heures plus tôt, après avoir rendre visite à Rose. Le visage de cette dernière, bien qu'encore couvert de boutons, s'était illuminé à la vue de sa robe de bal. Albus s'était ensuite éclipsé dans sa chambre encore déserte et avait tenté, sans grand succès, de rédiger son devoir de Potions. Laissant ses livres de côté, il avait confié ses sentiments confus à son journal.

Il sentit tout à coup une main se poser sur son épaule et sursauta violemment, repoussant involontairement la personne qui venait de le surprendre. Il vit alors Ethan perdre l'équilibre et atterrir lourdement sur le sol. Albus se précipita vers lui en marmonnant tout un tas d'excuses plus incompréhensibles les unes que les autres.

« T'es sûr que ça va Albus ? T'as vraiment pas l'air bien… » fit remarquer Ethan.

Le jeune Potter se laissa retomber sur son lit et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser à la manière d'une de ces fusées de feu d'artifice, se divisant en milliers de petites particules de poussière.

« Tu peux me parler, tu sais… Je suis là pour ça et je ne te jugerai pas. »

« Je crois que je suis amoureux d'un garçon ! » lâcha-t-il d'une traite, réalisant à peine ce qu'il venait d'avouer.

« Pas de moi au moins ? » plaisanta Ethan, pas le moins du monde étonné par cette déclaration.

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! » s'affola Albus.

« Calme-toi, je rigolais ! J'ai bien compris que tu étais amoureux de Scorpius Malfoy ! »

« Co… Comment tu le sais ? » s'inquiéta-t-il encore.

« Tu n'es pas le seul à observer le comportement des gens autour de toi… Il n'y a qu'à voir les regards que tu lui lances en Potions, en cours de Défense ou encore en Soins aux Créatures Magiques ! Je me demande vraiment comment il fait pour ne pas s'en apercevoir… »

« C'est si flagrant que ça ? »

« Pour moi oui, et je pense que Rose aussi s'en doute un peu… Pour les autres, ils ne sont pas très attentifs ! »

Albus retint un soupir, cherchant un moyen de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il aperçut Ethan qui fouillait dans sa malle, visiblement à la recherche d'un objet précis. Il finit par en sortir un grand bloc à dessin qu'il posa sur les genoux d'Albus. Le garçon en tourna les pages mais elles étaient toutes vierges. Il lança un regard d'incompréhension à son ami qui pointa sa baguette sur les feuilles blanches.

« A moi de te révéler un secret… _'Dévoile ton cœur'_ ! »

Des lignes se formèrent alors sur le papier et Albus ne tarda pas à reconnaître le visage de sa cousine. Rose était présente sur chaque feuillet, croquée sous tous les angles, à des périodes différentes de leur vie à Poudlard. Le premier dessin la montrait souriante avec le visage rond de l'enfant qu'elle était à dix ans.

« Je suis tombé amoureux de Rose dès le premier regard, sur la voie 9 ¾… »

**oOo**

Albus ouvrit difficilement les yeux, tentant de se rappeler où il était. Il sentit d'abord la douleur d'un torticolis et prit maintes précautions avant de relever sa tête du canapé sur lequel il était installé. Son regard s'attarda quelques instants sur le corps recroquevillé de Rose, caché sous une épaisse couverture. Son souffle régulier lui indiqua qu'elle dormait profondément. Il se souvint alors qu'ils étaient venus dans la Salle sur Demande pour faire quelques devoirs, comme tous les lundis soirs.

Depuis une dizaine de jours maintenant, il essayait de mettre un peu de distance entre Scorpius et lui afin de vider son esprit de toutes ses questions et de tous ses doutes. Il passait plus de temps avec Ethan mais il ne pouvait pas rater tous les rendez-vous que lui fixait Rose sans qu'elle ne suspecte quelque chose. Ethan lui disait parfois que ce comportement était totalement idiot et qu'il devrait plutôt tenter sa chance. Toutefois, il abandonnait rapidement ses sermons et conseils en tous genres lorsqu'Albus lui faisait remarquer son propre comportement vis-à-vis de Rose.

Il se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller sa cousine et remarqua la silhouette fine de Scorpius qui était assis face à la cheminée. Il hésita un instant avant de se diriger vers lui et de s'installer à ses côtés. Le Serpentard lui adressa un petit sourire qu'il ne sut comment interpréter.

« Il est tard ? » demanda Albus, la voix enrouée par le sommeil.

« Près de minuit… vous vous êtes endormis pendant que je récitais les cours d'Histoire de la Magie… » murmura Scorpius.

« On ne devrait pas réveiller Rose et rejoindre nos Salles Communes ? »

« Si, mais j'aime bien rester ici… En sortant, on risque de se faire repérer par Rusard ou un professeur… »

Le silence retomba entre eux. Albus fixa son regard sur les flammes, se laissant envouter par leur danse hypnotique. Se concentrer sur l'âtre, sur la douce chaleur du feu, pour ne pas penser à Scorpius et son corps beaucoup trop proche du sien.

« Pourquoi tu m'évites depuis la sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? » chuchota Scorpius, si bas qu'Albus cru l'avoir imaginé.

« Je… je ne t'évite pas.. » mentit ce dernier.

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux et redis-moi ça… Tu crois franchement que je n'ai pas remarqué ton éloignement ? Tu as toujours l'air d'être ailleurs quand tu es avec nous… »

Scorpius empoigna l'épaule du Gryffondor et le força à se retourner. A son contact, Albus eut de nouveau ces petits frissons qui parcoururent tout son corps et lui serrèrent le cœur.

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? »

Scorpius acquiesça et planta son regard dans le sien. Albus fut déstabilisé par le reflet des flammes sur ses iris pareilles à du métal en fusion. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire, il était acculé contre un mur et la seule solution tenait en un mot : la sincérité. Il osa alors, oubliant tous les obstacles et les faux semblants. Il se releva légèrement, approcha doucement son visage et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Scorpius. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir sa réaction, savourant simplement ce contact qui provoquait en lui un véritable feu d'artifice de sensations. Il se recula avec une lenteur exaspérante, retardant au maximum le moment où il devrait de nouveau croiser son regard. Il s'attendait à y lire du rejet, du dégoût, des émotions qui le blesseraient au plus profond de lui… Mais ce qu'il vit en rouvrant les yeux, ce fut la surprise et l'incompréhension.

« Voilà pourquoi je t'évitais… J'avais peur de déraper et d'en arriver là… »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. La chaleur qui s'était propagée dans son corps quelques instants plus tôt laissa place à une horrible sensation de froid face au silence prolongé de Scorpius.

« Dis quelque chose… je t'en supplie… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Ils se tournèrent dans un même mouvement pour découvrir une Rose à peine réveillée qui s'extirpait tant bien que mal de sa couverture. Scorpius fut le premier à réagir en se levant prestement.

« Il se fait vraiment tard ! » s'exclama-t-il. « On devrait tous aller dans nos dortoirs pour éviter les problèmes ! »

Il ouvrit la porte avec précipitation et disparut dans le couloir.

« J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose… Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? »

« Je… je ne sais pas… »

Et à son tour il sortit, laissant sa cousine seule. Il se rua vers l'entrée de sa Salle Commune, peu préoccupé par le bruit de ses pas. La Grosse Dame le laissa entrer sans faire trop de difficultés lorsqu'elle remarqua les sillons qu'avaient formés les larmes sur ses joues. Tout le monde dormait déjà quand il se glissa entre les rideaux de son lit, et il ferma les yeux en espérant que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve.

Mais le lendemain arriva et la réalité le frappa de plein fouet : il avait embrassé Scorpius Malfoy ! Il attendit que le dortoir soit silencieux pour sortir de sous sa couette et découvrit Ethan assis en tailleur sur le lit voisin, une boîte de gâteaux posée sur se genoux.

« Je crois que je suis malade… je vais aller me reposer à l'infirmerie » tenta Albus.

« Pas de ça avec moi ! » rétorqua le préfet. « Il s'est passé quoi hier soir ? »

Albus soupira mais consentit tout de même à lui répondre. Il lui raconta en détails leur conversation, le flot d'émotions qui l'avait traversé, le baiser et enfin ce silence plus blessant qu'un refus.

« Il était peut-être juste sous le choc… vous devriez en parler… » suggéra Ethan.

« Tu rigoles ! Je n'oserai même plus le regarder dans les yeux ! J'ai tout fait foirer… »

« Au lieu de te lamenter, tu ferais mieux de te préparer : on a un cours de Sortilèges dans moins de 15 minutes ! »

Albus obéit en traînant des pieds, acceptant au passage les biscuits que lui tendait son meilleur ami. Ils arrivèrent finalement pile à l'heure devant la salle du professeur Flitwick et se firent directement attaqués par Rose qui insista pour s'assoir avec eux. Elle attendit que les consignes du jour soient données avant de mettre Albus à la question.

« Je me suis inquiétée ! Je ne t'ai pas vu au petit-déjeuner ce matin et Scorpius non plus n'était pas là… Vous étiez ensemble ? »

« Non ! J'étais dans mon lit… j'étais juste fatigué… »

« Tu penses franchement que je vais gober ça ? Vous étiez déjà bizarres hier et toi tu l'es depuis plus d'une semaine ! » insista Rose.

Il tint bon et ne prononça pas un mot de tout le cours, ni même de la journée.

Quand enfin la dernière sonnerie de la journée retentit, Rose attendit que tous les élèves soient partis de la serre où ils venaient d'avoir Botanique, pour forcer Albus à la suivre à travers le potager jusqu'à l'une des rives du lac.

« Maintenant tu vas me dire exactement ce qu'il se passe ! » ordonna-t-elle en s'asseyant sur l'herbe, imitée par Albus.

« Pourquoi c'est si important pour toi ? Avant Noël, je n'avais jamais parlé à Scorpius et vous aviez vos habitudes… j'ai été projeté dans votre petit univers où je n'ai pas ma place. Ça ne changera rien si tout redevient comme avant…

« Tu te trompes ! » s'exclama Rose. « Ça changerait tout pour moi, il faudrait que je recommence à naviguer entre Scorpius et ma famille alors que je le considère comme un frère. On était déjà prêts à t'accueillir quand on t'a donné ce Gallion. Scorpius était totalement d'accord avec ça et j'étais aux anges. Vous êtes les deux personnes qui comptent le plus à mes yeux et vous voir réunis autour de moi, c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. »

Albus ne sut que répondre. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé à quel point cette entente avec Scorpius était importante pour Rose.

« Je suis désolé… » souffla Albus. « J'ai tout gâché en l'embrassant hier… »

« Je me doutais bien qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose dans ce genre. Ton regard te trahira toujours… »

Rose se releva, arrangea rapidement son uniforme et se pencha vers Albus pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux d'ébène et murmura à son oreille :

« Rien n'est jamais gâché si on s'y accroche… »

**oOo**

Les jours passèrent, les rapprochant de plus en plus du 2 mai. A vrai dire, il ne leur restait plus que deux semaines pour planifier les derniers détails du bal. Albus avait trouvé un moyen imparable pour éviter Scorpius : il passait la plupart de son temps dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde à aider James et Fred dans leurs préparatifs, pour le plus grand bonheur de son frère. Parfois, il sentait le Gallion de Rose dans sa poche et se demandait si Scorpius se rendait à la Salle sur Demande ou si, comme lui, il redoutait leur face à face…

Il secoua la tête pour la énième fois. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de penser à ça. Il essaya en vain de comprendre le chapitre de DCFM qu'il était en train de lire, mais le bruit et l'agitation qui régnait dans la Salle Commune l'en empêchait. Ethan lui asséna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes et il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Héloïse s'approcher en gloussant, entourée de la quasi-totalité des filles de Gryffondor de cinquième année. Elle se racla la gorge d'une façon fort peu naturelle pour obtenir son attention.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? » finit-il par demander.

« Je voulais te demander si tu voulais bien être mon cavalier pour le bal… » susurra-t-elle.

« C'est d'accord » répondit Albus d'un air blasé.

« Tu es totalement suicidaire ! » plaisanta Ethan lorsqu'elle fut assez éloignée.

« Elle n'est pas si affreuse que ça… et puis ce n'est que pour une soirée ! »

« Tu rigoles ! Cette fille est une vraie sangsue ! »

Grimaçant, Ethan se pencha vers la pile de livres entassés à ses pieds, les tournant et les retournant tous à tour de rôle.

« Mince ! Je crois que j'ai oublié mon exemplaire de _Quidditch à travers les âges_ dans une des salles du rez-de-chaussée ! »

« Tu veux qu'on aille le chercher ? » proposa Albus.

« Ça ne te dérange pas de m'accompagner ? »

« Au contraire, j'ai besoin de m'aérer un peu la tête ! »

Ils parcoururent les nombreux couloirs de Poudlard, peu fréquentés à cette heure-ci, et parvinrent après une petite course au pied du grand escalier du hall. Ethan se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la première porte qui se présentait à lui, sous le regard perplexe d'Albus.

« Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu vas chercher dans l'antichambre ? »

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il se laissa guider par sa curiosité. A peine la poignée fut-elle tournée qu'il sentit la main d'Ethan dans son dos, le poussant violemment à l'intérieur tandis que l'autre le débarrassait de sa baguette.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'énerva-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est naïf ! » fit une voix dans son dos.

Il se tourna vers sa cousine qui affichait un sourire victorieux, munie elle aussi d'une deuxième baguette. Derrière elle, Scorpius attendait bien sagement, appuyé contre le mur de pierre.

« On vous laisse discuter ! » annonça Rose, en fermant la porte.

Albus soupira et se laissa glisser contre le mur opposé, jurant dans sa barbe qu'il tuerait Ethan de ses propres mains lorsqu'on le laisserait sortir d'ici.

« Ça part d'une bonne intention » commença Scorpius, brisant le silence. « Ils veulent juste qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé… »

« Il n'y a rien à dire… Ton silence a parlé pour toi ! »

« J'étais sous le choc ! » se justifia le blond. « Je ne pensais pas que tes sentiments pour moi étaient de cette nature-là… »

Albus rougit et baissa la tête en se remémorant encore une fois cet instant qui n'avait duré que quelques secondes.

« Depuis quand tu… euh… » hésita Scorpius.

« J'en ai pris conscience quand Aundrea m'en a parlé… mais je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi après les vacances d'hiver, lorsque je t'ai amené dans les cuisines et que tu m'as montré ton véritable visage… »

« Alors ce n'était pas juste une pulsion ? » demanda-t-il encore.

« Non, ce sont de réels sentiments. Je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant qu'il s'agit d'un coup de foudre dévastateur, je peux juste t'assurer que je ne me moque pas de toi. Tu m'attires et il y a ce je ne sais quoi qui me provoque des petits papillons dans le ventre quand tu es là… »

Voilà, c'était dit. Il n'avait rien à perdre de toute manière, dans le pire des cas il reprendrait sa vie d'avant et tirerait un trait sur toute cette histoire.

« Tu sais, quand j'ai commencé à être ami avec Rose, elle me parlait déjà beaucoup de toi. J'étais un peu jaloux de votre lien. C'est là que j'ai commencé à t'observer, à chercher ce qui pouvait te rendre si spécial… Je l'ai compris ce jour-là, après notre retenue : tu vois au-delà des apparences. Tu t'es adressé à moi sans te soucier de mon maudit nom et c'est ce que j'apprécie chez toi. J'ai rapidement compris que ce n'était pas de l'amitié qui nous liait, mais contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas cherché à fuir ce sentiment. Et pourtant, quand tu m'as embrassé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'avoir peur de ce qu'on pourrait en penser. Mes parents, les élèves de Poudlard, le monde entier… tous leurs regards m'effraient parce qu'ils ont toujours été focalisés sur mon sang. Mais j'ai appris quelque chose grâce à toi : je ne dois pas les laisser diriger ma vie… »

« Tu veux dire que… »

Albus s'interrompit, pas certain de comprendre tout ce que les paroles de Scorpius impliquaient. Le Serpentard quitta son mur et tendit sa main vers Albus pour l'aider à se relever. Hésitant, il fit glisser ses bras autour du cou du Gryffondor et noua ses mains sur sa nuque, se serrant contre lui de manière à pouvoir lui parler à l'oreille.

« Je ne sais pas où tout ça va nous mener, mais je n'ai pas envie de regretter plus tard de ne pas avoir tenté » chuchota-t-il.

Le souffle chaud de Scorpius sur sa nuque l'électrisa. Le corps tout entier d'Albus se figea de stupeur lorsqu'il sentit ce même souffle sur ses lèvres. Leurs bouches de cherchèrent, s'effleurèrent, se trouvèrent enfin. Ils s'abandonnèrent tout entier à ce baiser qui provoquait en eux ce même feu d'artifice de sensations.

« Je crois que notre plan peut-être qualifié de succès ! »

Ils sursautèrent en entendant Rose et Ethan se féliciter mutuellement de leur idée et se séparèrent sous leurs rires.

« Vous dérangez pas pour nous… On vient juste vous rendre vos baguettes ! »

Les joues rougies, ils récupérèrent les objets en question et attendirent que les deux autres soient hors de vue pour échanger un nouveau baiser.

« On se retrouve demain soir dans la Salle sur Demande ? »

Albus acquiesça et ils partirent chacun de leur côté, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur léger.

**oOo**

« Je veux pas y aller… » se lamenta Albus, pour le plus grand désespoir d'Ethan.

Le jour J était finalement arrivé et tous les élèves de Gryffondor s'étaient déjà rendus dans la Salle Commune. Ils ne restaient qu'eux dans le dortoir.

« Je t'avais bien dit que tu regretterais ! »

« Tu pourrais au moins éviter de m'enfoncer… » rumina encore le brun.

« Je ne sais pas… tu peux toujours essayer d'échapper à Héloïse pour retrouver Scorpius pendant la soirée… Comme Juliette fuyant pour rejoindre Roméo ! » s'exclama Ethan, d'humeur théâtrale.

Cela arracha un sourire à Albus qui consentit à le suivre. Héloïse s'accrocha à lui dès qu'elle l'aperçut et Albus se dit que c'était vraiment l'une des pires choses qu'il ait jamais accepté dans sa vie. Pour se remonter le moral, il pensa à Scorpius qu'il retrouvait tous les soirs à la Salle sur Demande depuis leur discussion, tandis qu'ils feignaient la simple amitié devant le reste de l'école. Le Serpentard avait plutôt bien pris le fait qu'Albus aille au bal avec une cavalière, ayant lui-même cédé aux supplications de Chlora.

Les Gryffondors se dirigèrent tous d'un même pas vers le parc de Poudlard, recouvert d'une immense piste de danse et de grands auvents décorés pour l'occasion. De minuscules lucioles voletaient çà et là, illuminant les guirlandes et autre fantaisies. Minerva McGonagall attendit que le flot des élèves se rassemble autour d'elle pour prononcer son habituel discours en mémoire des sorcières et sorciers morts pour sauver leur monde et leur offrir la liberté.

« N'oubliez surtout pas une chose : l'amour est le sentiment le plus fort qui soit, bien plus fort que la haine, et vous aidera à surmonter tous les obstacles. Ne laissez jamais personne vous l'enlever… »

Le silence complet suivit ses paroles, avant que la première chanson de la soirée ne retentisse à leurs oreilles. Héloïse l'entraîna de force vers la piste de danse, voulant à tout prix profiter de cette soirée. Albus se laissa faire, de mauvaise grâce. Il observa les couples se former autour d'eux et eut un sourire en voyant Ethan inviter Rose. Puis son regard se posa sur Scorpius, plus rayonnant que jamais. Il comprit alors pourquoi le blond ne lui avait pas montré sa tenue de bal ce jour-là, dans la boutique d'Aundrea. Il s'agissait de la réplique quasi-parfaite de la sienne, la seule différence résidant dans la couleur verte de sa maison. Ils échangèrent un regard et Albus regretta de ne pas pouvoir le serrer contre lui, danser dans ses bras plutôt que dans ceux de sa cavalière.

La soirée paraissait ne pas vouloir se finir et le bavardage incessant d'Héloïse lui donnait la migraine. De l'autre côté de la piste, il remarqua Scorpius qui s'éclipsait vers le terrain de Quidditch en essayant d'attirer discrètement son attention. Albus pensa alors le rejoindre, mais sa cavalière ne semblait pas décidée à le lâcher. Il se tourna alors vers Ethan qui discutait avec Rose et lui lança un regard suppliant. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que son meilleur ami vienne à son secours.

« Tu permets que je te l'emprunte quelques minutes ? J'ai quelque chose d'important à lui montrer ! »

Ils n'attendirent pas de réponse de la part d'Héloïse et s'éloignèrent le plus rapidement possible de la piste de danse.

« Va retrouver ton Roméo ! » plaisanta Ethan lorsqu'ils furent hors de portée de voix.

« Merci la nourrice ! » répliqua Albus.

Ethan lui tira puérilement la langue avant de retourner vers la foule tandis qu'Albus s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité. Il retrouva Scorpius assis à même le sol, à quelques mètres du terrain de Quidditch et se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser.

« Tu m'as manqué… » chuchota le brun avant de s'installer entre les bras de Scorpius.

Ils restèrent un long moment à simplement parler, s'enlacer, s'embrasser. Ils profitaient de la présence de l'autre, de leur chaleur mutuelle. Au loin, ils perçurent soudain la musique qui s'arrêtait et la voix de James s'éleva pour annoncer sa surprise, sous les applaudissements de la foule.

Un long sifflement leur vrilla les tympans et une première fusée explosa, formant un immense dragon doré. Puis, une deuxième qui provoqua un frisson dans le corps d'Albus : tour à tour, chaque fusée forma le nom des victimes de la seconde tentative de domination de Voldemort. Cédric Diggory, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Maugrey, Dobby, Colin Crivey, Severus Rogue, Fred Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Rémus Lupin… En tout une soixantaine de noms défilèrent dans les airs avant que le silence ne revienne. Une minute s'écoula, puis les applaudissements leur parvinrent, rendant hommage à tous ces héros de guerre.

Albus laissa échapper une larme à la pensée de cet oncle qu'il n'avait pas connu et se lova plus encore dans les bras de son petit-ami. Ce dernier l'embrassa avec tendresse, comme s'il essayait d'effacer sa peine à travers ce baiser.

Insouciants, ils ne se doutaient pas de la présence des deux petits intrus non loin d'eux qui retinrent un cri de surprise face à ce spectacle. Hugo et Lily s'éloignèrent précipitamment et rejoignirent le reste de leur famille qui rigolait dans un coin.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à tous les deux ? Vous avez des ennuis ? » s'inquiéta Roxanne en apercevant leurs expressions hagardes.

Lily fit signe à Hugo de se taire pour éviter les **complications, **mais il était de notoriété publique qu'Hugo Weasley ne savait pas garder un secret.

« Albus et Scorpius se sont embrassés ! »

« Quoi ? » firent-ils tous d'une même voix.

Hugo regretta immédiatement ses paroles lorsqu'il vit la haine déformer les traits de James. Ce dernier l'obligea à le conduire jusqu'à eux afin de régler cette histoire au plus vite. C'est ainsi qu'Albus sauta sur ses jambes lorsqu'il vit son frère arriver et se mit entre lui et Scorpius.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux James ? »

« Que tu arrêtes tes conneries immédiatement ! Tu es la honte de notre famille ! »

Ces mots lui firent mal, mais il n'en montra rien.

« Laisse-nous tranquilles ! » s'exclama Scorpius.

« Toi, tu restes en dehors de ça ! » cracha l'aîné des Potter. « Albus, tu me suis ! »

Ce dernier ne bougeant pas, James lui attrapa férocement le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite. Albus fit signe aux autres de ne rien faire, mais lorsqu'ils traversèrent la foule des élèves, Rose s'interposa.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Une affaire à régler ! Va t'en maintenant ! »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers eux et pour éviter une dispute publique, James consentit à laisser Rose les suivre. Ils entrèrent rapidement dans une salle de classe vide et James sortit de sa poche une sorte de minuscule miroir qu'il agrandit par un sort.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda soudain la voix de leur père, dont la silhouette se dessinait sur la surface argentée.

Albus se recroquevilla sur lui-même pendant que James et Rose se disputaient pour prendre la parole.

« Albus a embrassé Malfoy ! » cria James.

« Ils s'aiment espèce d'imbécile ! » s'emporta Rose à son tour.

« Mais c'est dégoutant ! Il ne peut pas être avec ce… »

« Avec ce quoi ? » l'interrompit son père. « Avec ce garçon ? »

« Mais non ! Mais… il s'agit de Malfoy, papa ! »

« Stop James ! D'abord, je t'ai déjà dit d'utiliser ce miroir seulement en cas d'urgence… Et ne t'avons-nous rien appris ? Ton frère a le droit d'aimer qui il veut, que ce soit un garçon ou une fille, le fils d'un Malfoy ou l'enfant d'un simple couple sans histoire n'y change rien ! » le sermonna-t-il. « Tu n'as rien à voir avec cette querelle, il est temps de passer à autre chose. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai fait innocenter Draco et ses parents ? Ils ont changé et le regard que nous leur portons doit aussi évoluer ! »

Le visage défait, James quitta la salle d'un pas rapide, laissant Rose et Albus face à Harry. Le regard de ce dernier se posa sur son fils, aimant et rassurant.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour tout ça. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu es et resteras mon fils, alors reste toi-même. »

Albus le remercia d'un regard et se laissa conduire à l'extérieur par Rose après avoir réduit le miroir. Scorpius l'attendait dans le couloir et se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras. Rose lui fit un rapide résumé de ce qu'il venait de se passer et ils décidèrent tous les trois de passer la nuit dans la Salle sur Demande, loin des questions des autres élèves.

Mais ils n'y échappèrent pas le lendemain, ni les jours suivants. Ils ne se cachèrent plus, la rumeur ayant fait le tour de l'école en quelques heures, ils préféraient profiter de chaque moment passé ensemble. James ne leur adressait plus la parole, encore trop vexé par les propos de son père. Passé le choc initial, les Weasley présents à Poudlard finirent par accepter ce couple inattendu. Petit à petit, la vie à Poudlard reprit son cours normal. Les élèves révisaient leurs examens respectifs. Rose, Ethan, Scorpius et Albus préparèrent et passèrent leurs BUSE ensemble et bientôt les vacances d'été arrivèrent.

Dans le train qui les menait à Londres, le quatuor se remémora les moments les plus marquants de cette année, imaginant déjà ce que leur réserverait l'année suivante. Rose orienta la conversation sur les résultats de leurs examens qu'ils recevraient pendant les vacances, ayant toute l'attention d'Ethan. Albus préféra se tourner vers Scorpius qu'il ne verrait pas pendant deux longs mois.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta complètement, ils se saisirent de leurs valises et descendirent sur le quai, à la recherche de leurs parents respectifs. Albus aperçut son père à quelques mètres de là, tandis que Draco Malfoy se frayait un chemin à travers la foule. Le Gryffondor sentit la main de Scorpius sur la sienne et vit comme au ralenti son visage qui s'approcha sur sien pour un dernier baiser. Draco se stoppa un instant, fronçant les sourcils, et Harry en profita pour rejoindre les deux adolescents. L'autre adulte sembla reprendre ses esprits et vint se placer derrière son fils, les mains sur ses épaules.

« Scorpius, tu es le bienvenu à la maison pendant les vacances… et ça vaut aussi pour toi Draco » annonça Harry, souriant aux deux Serpentards.

Son ancien ennemi hocha simplement la tête, encore un peu sous le choc de la nouvelle. Harry s'apprêtait à s'éloigner mais la voix de Draco le retint.

« Au fait, Potter ! Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te remercier ! »

« Me remercier ? »

« De m'avoir sauvé la vie, ce jour-là, dans la Salle sur Demande… »

**FIN**


End file.
